Sharing the Well Endowed
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader. Hope you enjoy it :D It's a threesome so those of you who don't like those I gave fair warning


**A requested continuation for **_**Hiccup the Well Endowed**_**. A threesome for TheVman9000.**

Hiccup was sitting in his room freaking out. What had Astrid meant when she said she would think about sharing him with Ruffnut? Not only that what had she been thinking?!

Hiccup flopped down and ran his hands over his face. "Gods, what am I gonna do?" he moaned.

"About what?" came a gravely voice from the window.

Hiccup's head whipped around toward the window and the platinum blonde and golden blonde sitting there. _"Astrid? Ruffnut!" _ he yelped/hissed knowing his father was home.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well duh, I wanna see what all the fuss was about," Ruffnut said.

"Ga…" Hiccup squawked in embarrassment.

"Oh it's totally worth the fuss," Astrid assured her friend as she swung her legs inside and made her way to Hiccup's side and kissing him fiercely.

She waved Ruff over before straddling Hiccup and running her hand up his outer thigh and around to his inner thigh slowly rubbing the hot flesh higher on his green leggings.

Ruffnut climbed on the bed behind them and slid her hand to the clasp of his belt around his tunic taking it off and running her hands up under said tunic, drawing lines on his skinny chest with her fingernails.

Hiccup arched into the touch and, by way of doing so, into Astrid's body. He felt her smirk against his lips as she reached under his shirt and took one of Ruffnut's hands, moving it slowly lower to the growing bulge in his leggings.

"You keep rubbing here," Astrid said to Ruffnut, "Til gets so big…" she moaned, shifting her lap on his. "That we have to take them off."

"Oh God," Hiccup groaned rocking up into the girls touch. His mind was getting fuzzy from all the girls hands on various parts of him.

"Good, you just relax and enjoy this," Astrid groaned nipping at his lip as Ruffnut sucked at his ear making his pupils blow in absolute lust.

His head dropped back and Astrid and Ruffnut started suckling along his neck. Astrid pulled his shirt up and over his head and continued where Ruffnut left off scratching softly along his back and chest leaving red marks.

"Do you like that?" Ruffnut asked rubbing along his cock noting how tight the pants were quickly becoming. He could only groan in reply as Ruffnut slipped her hands under his leggings and up and down his straining length.

"Wow, its already so big," she gasped into his ear in surprise.

"It's not even full staff yet," Astrid groaned reaching down and grinding against Ruffnut's hands and Hiccup's member.

"Really?" Ruffnut asked groaning and pressing her chest firmly against his back.

"Really," Astrid said pushing him onto his back and kissing him softly. "Let's shed some layers, what say you Ruffnut?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Astrid," she said smiling at her and him both. The girls winked at him and pulled each other's tunics off. Hiccup made a weird choking noise in his throat as each girl then leaned back down and started kissing up his chest and nipping over his collarbone and then back down to the snail trail of hair leading to the promised land.

Hiccup gasped and made a noise that sounded something like 'ga-urk' when Astrid roughly shoved a hand down his pants and began to palm his erection.

"A-Astrid," he groaned, "Please…"

"Alright," Astrid breathed, "I think it's time we release the beast." She winked to her conspirator and they each hooked a hand in his leggings and with a grin pulled them down and off of him. He gasped as the cool air hit his erection.

"Wow!" Ruffnut gasped.

"I told you. I didn't just give him that name, he EARNED it."

"So who gets him first?" Ruffnut asked earning a strangled urk from Hiccup.

"I'll get him nice and ready and you can have him," Astrid smirked. Hiccup's eyes grew wide as Astrid leaned down and ran her tongue up over his cock. Hiccup yelped and bucked his hips up into her mouth. She groaned and plunged her mouth over him sucking hard once and stroaking him with her tongue.

Ruffnut leaned forward and took his mouth in hers. Hiccup didn't know what to do or how to react to the two women.

Astrid's mouth felt amazing though sucking and slurping at him and Ruffnut's mouth doing the same to his tongue. Finally he got up enough courage to touch Ruffnut. The girl jumped a little at the first sensations of his fingers on her breasts. She moved into the rolling of his fingers on her nipples and then moved against his movements to enhance the feelings.

Astrid, watching smirked and started fondling his balls as she sucked on him a bit harder. She groaned again and moaned against his cock.

"Astrid, oh gods, Ruff," Hiccup gasped bucking in pleasure against the girls.

"Mmm, I think he's ready, Ruffnut," she smirked sitting back and letting her friend straddle his waist his cock reaching up achingly toward her core.

"Go easy," Astrid warned, heavily in Ruffnut's ear as the other girl started to lower herself onto the promising erection.

The girl twin moved easy as instructed and hissed as she was slowly stretched and his cock filled her and pressed against her virgin wall.

Ruffnut bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut as Astrid made her way to Hiccup's face. He kissed her and she ran her hands over his chest.

"Oh by Frayja," he sighed closing his eyes. He peeked them open and saw Astrid's breasts right over his face so without warning he leaned up and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Astrid gasped and yelped at the same time at the surprise of his wet mouth on her hard nipple and started licking and suckling like a babe.

"Gods! He fills me full!" Ruffnut moaned.

"Nnn hnn," Astrid gasped in agreement as one of Hiccup's hands emboldened by the fact two girls had jumped him, slid over Astrid's belly and back to her clit.

"Gaah!" Astrid yelped again as she began to rock into his touch.

Hiccup didn't know whether this was real or a dream but he didn't particularly care. It was all so amazing the feeling of the two all over him.

"Oh gods!" Ruffnut said collapsing over the two of them. "I'm close, Hiccup."

Astrid moaned in agreement and Hiccup grunted in confirmation of his own nearness to release. Ruffnut's rocking hips became more erratic and Hiccup's thrusts more un-timed. Even Astrid's rhythm was short and jerky.

Suddenly Ruffnut let out a cry of delight. Hiccup grunted and Astrid gave out a breathy moan as they came in great wracking spasms. The two girls collapsed on either side of him and sighed in blissful delight.

Astrid raised up and grinned at Ruffnut, "Told ya he was good."

"Un-hn," Ruffnut groaned. "Epic."

"Oh great," Hiccup moaned. "Now I am twice as dead."

Astrid and Ruffnut just laughed.

**Well there it is hope you like it :) R&R Plz**


End file.
